


Ouch!

by parslee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Desperation, Hiatus, Humiliation, I'm sick of retyping wiped out stuff rn, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Urination, Wetting, but gayness will happen, full bladder, future blowjobs/handjobs between friends, momotori is not established yet here, not sex though, shower scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parslee/pseuds/parslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori had an accident now he can't use his hands. Not to worry, Momotarou is there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First.

**This is after the [amusement park incident](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6061087). In case it wasn't clear enough.**

Earlier in the day, a silly accident happened. A bunch of high school friends were meeting by the pool, and Nitori slipped and fell. He landed right on his wrists. They weren't broken, thank goodness, but they were fractured. And he did have a little 24-hour hospital trip too.

* * *

 

It was now the next day, school was over and Nitori was returning home. Both hands were wrapped diligently just to keep his wrists from moving while they healed. It was going to be hard to keep up in school, thankfully he had help.

  
When he opened his dorm room door he saw his roommate, Momotarou sitting at the desk. It seemed unreal, them being college roomies after high school too. It was a small enough school, they were the only two in this room."Nitori-senpai! You're back!" He shouted, pushing the chair halfway across the little room and sprinting over to the shorter. "It wasn't too bad right?" Due to school schedule and work, not everyone was able to go to the hospital with him. And obviously, he couldn't text or call in with his hands like that."I'm fine, Momo-kun. It'll only take a few weeks." He smiled. Nitori didn't want to make everyone worry, so telling everyone what the doctors told him was not an option. It was going to be a while. "That's good." Momo smiled, going back to the desk to finish his work for tomorrow. "If you need anything, I'm right here!"

They were roommates, after all, nothing was off limits. 

Momotarou sat down and continued his work in silence while Nitori continued to loiter in the doorway. "Thank you." Nitori said, walking to his personal space, slowly lying down on his bed. First things first, he would take a little nap. The day at the hospital was really draining.

It wasn't bothering him now -since the pain medicine was making him feel numb- but his bladder needed to be drained as well.

 

It was now two hours later, and he was waking from his nap. Nitori could feel it now, he _had_ to pee. But.. With his hands like this.. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't ask for help for something like this. He'd have to figure it out himself. 

When he turned to look around the room, he saw no one at the desk anymore. Maybe Momotarou went out, or went to his bunk for a nap. Nitori sat up using nothing but his abdominal muscles and tossed his legs over the edge of the bed. He then stood up and made his way to the outside bathroom. They were waiting for the toilet in their personal room to be repaired.

Nitori fidgeted his way through the hallways until he came to the public bathrooms. It was impossible for him to lock the door behind him, and that made him feel even more anxious. 

After around 5 minutes of fumbling with his pants zipper, it was clear to him that it wasn't going to budge like this.

"Ah.. Hurry up.." He frowned and decided to switch tactics. He put his hands on the sides of his waistband and tried to push them down like that. They didn't budge much at all, but he was relieved to feel that they weren't riding on his bladder anymore. "What do I do?" He mumbled to himself, putting to much pressure on his wrists was a bad idea, so he gave up on that too. There was no way he could do it himself like this. If he was in looser pants this wouldn't be an issue.

Nitori knew there was no hope this way, so he retreated to his and Momo's room and lied down on his face. The occasional sting now grew into an uncomfortable throb and only increased while he lied on it. Why did this always seem to happen? He must be cursed with humiliation. 

It would seem that the pain drugs from the hospital hadn't fully worn off and he was getting sleepy again, his eyes closed and intended to stay that way or another hour until he heard the door open. Momo was back from... Wherever it was he left to. And he had some things in his hand, one of them made Nitori groan internally. 

"You slept through dinner, so I brought you something to eat." He smiled, taking a seat on the older's bed and setting the tray on his lap. There wasn't enough room for them both if he continued to lie the way he was. He rolled from his stomach to his back then sat up. Even with the discomforting feeling in his belly, he was a bit hungry too. "Thank you, Momo-kun." He looked from the tray to his hands again, blushing lightly when he thought of what would have to happen now. "Here." He looked up to see chopsticks with rice being held out in front of his mouth. 

He ate the food quietly, and reluctantly drank everything that was offered to him. By now, Momo knew of Nitori's bathroom habits. They'd known each other for years and spent more nights together than many did with their families. And even if it was embarrassing for the other, he said something about it after the food was all gone. "Let me know when you need to go, okay? I'll help you out until your hands are better." He smiled reassuringly as he took to his feet, Nitori's face just became red once again. "O-Okay.." He chewed the edge of his lip slightly, he still couldn't open his mouth to ask for the help. No matter how nice he thought it'd be to let everything inside his bladder out. 

But, he knew when all the liquids he just drank went down the pipes he'd be bursting. 

Momo brought the dirtied dishes back to the kitchen and then went back to their room, tidying up the desk he messed up earlier before going up to his bunk. When he came back, Nitori was lying down under the covers, facing the wall. 'He must he tired.' Momo thought, trying to be as quiet as possible while he went about his own business.

Nitori was feeling more and more uneasy about the situation as time went on. He slid both hands under the covers and wedged between his legs. 

About 2 minutes passed and noticed there was a repetitive sound of motion under a blanket. Curiosity easily won him over and he leaned over the bed to see his senpai. "Nitori-senpai, are you okay?" He asked, blinking his amber eyes. "Yes, I'm okay." He turned around to be facing the rest of the room, giving Momo a small, uncomfortable smile. "Okay then." 

More time passed, and his bladder started to feel heavier and fuller.  So he climbed out from the bed again and quietly made his way to the private 1-toilet washroom. On his way, he could feel all the liquid sloshing around inside of him, and it felt like just at any second it was all going to come rushing out. Nobody else was in the hallway, so after a few brief checks back and forth, he quickly squished his hands up against the crotch of his pants. But with limited finger movement, he couldn't apply as much of a support as he would have liked. While it was better, he still felt just as heavy.

 

When he returned to the bathroom, he frantically started to try removing his pants again, but they still wouldn't budge. "No.. No.." Tears began to sting his eyes as he felt his control over his body slipping away from him. 

It was all to late for him to stop it. Before he made any progress with his jeans hot piss started spurting out into them. "Nng!" Nitori leaned his arms on the wall for support as the torrent of yellow splashed noisily onto the floor under him. Spreading around to his ass, and down his thighs, marking his shoes that he would have to throw away later. As his body's fluids continued to pour out, a different fluid began to drip down his face. His body began to shake all over while he focused on the incredible feeling of release. 

Even he was impressed by the amount his bladder seemed to hold this time around. He looked down between his toned thighs to watch as the last few streams came to a stop. He would have been able to stop it earlier, but viewing the situation as hopelessly as he did... Letting it all out and enjoying one aspect of this was better than going through torture again. 

He turned around toward the light streaming in from the door and attempted to survey the damage. Yeah, don't ever soak yourself in white pants. Now his yellow-stained grey boxers were showing through and it only made the situation that much more embarrassing. There was no hiding the accident like there would have been if the bottoms were dark colored, tinted streams of wetness traveled all down his legs and showed all over the white pant-legs. Just as he managed to jiggle the zipper loose, someone stepped inside. 

Nitori's face went as white as his pants used to be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori's been caught. Momo will take care of him.

Momo stood in the doorway, shocked by his findings. He looked his senpai up and down, the more time he had to process the scene, the less surprising it was. The redhead acted quickly, stepping inside the bathroom and both closing and locking the door behind him in order to spare the other from more mortification. By now, Nitori was crying. his head tilted in shame with tears joining the puddle of piss on the floor. It was understandable, Momo couldn't imagine being seen that way. Before he had time to protest- Momo stepped into his space and into the mess, embracing him.

"...Eh?" Nitori looked up at the taller, tears slowing for a moment. "What're you-" His inquiry was cut short when a hand crept to the back of his head, resting it on the shoulder in front of him while rubbing his back. "Don't cry, It's okay." 

His arms felt warm, like when you curl into a blanket with tea and a lover. It cased his body in a way that made him feel safe. Before he knew it, there were no more tears spilling from his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't feel that complete sadness while being embraced so affectionately. 

He'd grown so comfortable in those seconds that when Momo pulled away he didn't attempt to hide his face.

"It's our secret." Smooth words were muttered while just as smooth thumbs wiped away his sadness. "We'll handle this together. And then you can go rest, okay?" A quick glance around the room made him realize the shorter's dispute over him coming closer. It would've been better for both of them if he hadn't stepped into the puddle on the ground, now his shoes were also wet. "I'll go get you some clothes, so wait here!" 

Almost all at once, Momo cleaned off his shoes, threw away the paper and after giving Nitori another one of those comforting smiles- he dashed out the door and back to their room for a change of clothes. 

While he waited, Nitori hobbled forward and leaned against the door. He couldn't take another person walking in on him so soon after the first. This was something he could tell he wouldn't recover from any time soon.

A few more minutes passed before he heard a quiet knock on the door, followed by a quieter voice. "Nitori-senpai, I'm back." He whispered, opening the door back once the blockade was cleared. He shut the door behind him and set the clothes down in a clean area. "First, we'll need to get those off." Nitori gave a weak nod. He'd always been rather shy in the changing room after practice and still was.

He put his hands on Nitori's fly and pulled it down, watching Nitori flinch at the metal sounds up until they came to a stop. He pulled both sides of the pants down until they were at Nitori's thighs. "Mm-" Nitori set his hands on Momo's shoulders to be able to step out of the pants. The squishing sounds of clothes saturated urine made them both feel a heightened level of embarrassment. 

"S-Spread your legs." Momo mumbled, feeling embarrassed himself about making such a request. He might be a bit dense sometimes, but there wasn't a thing about that sentence that couldn't be turned sexual. Momo may or may not have fantasized about saying to his roommate for a number of reasons. Nitori complied easily, looking up at the ceiling as if he was attempting to escape the mortifying situation.  Momo was so close to his move private, sensitive spots, and he was going to touch them.

With the pants now removed, Momo gathered toilet paper in his hands and started wiping down the Nitori's legs. It was a hassle, with the way the fibers easily ripped and got stuck on legs, but once they were clean enough to go back into pants that's where they went. Momo stood back up, holding the pants open for Nitori to step into. He did, gingerly. With the less wet pants zipped and dry feet, he was as ready as he could be. 

"Alright. Now we just need to sneak you to the showers."  

 

 

Thankfully, sneaking back to their room was an easy task. The hallways were generally empty and even if their toilet wasn't right their shower worked just fine, they would be only in the company of each other. 

The two went through the first door to enter their domain, then through the second to the restroom. Nitori stood by the entrance, leaning against the frame while waiting for Momo gathered their clothes and towels.

Instead of watching the able-bodied swimmer prepare their shower, the injured turned to look out the window.  Not much to look at, not enough to keep his mind from wandering back to the situation at hand. This was a huge adjustment, even if Momo seemed to do everything so naturally and without question. It made him wonder if there was a relative or something who he'd done something like this for.

He was brought back inside the room when he heard his name being called. On instinct, he turned his head to see what it was the other needed. Momotarou was already naked. 

...Naked? Nitori barely had his processors turning before Momo walked over and started to undress Nitori was well. "Ng-!" On instinct, his shoulders shot up and all his muscles went tense. 

It was obvious, wasn't it? They'd be showering together, he couldn't tell Momotarou not to, not after all the help he lent him today. But he could control his eyes, and h couldn't admire his body. Not now. No how. "You don't mind, right?" The shower was big enough for the two of them too. "No.." Nitori immediately responded, hoping he didn't sound too eager or too flustered. 

Momo pulled off Nitori's shirt and tossed it aside into a pile with his own to be taken to the washer after their shower. Then went his pants, socks, and underwear, just as fast as his shirt. Both of them now bare, Momo strode to the shower and turned the water on where he made sure it was on the right temperature for the two of them. He knew just how Nitori liked the water since they used to spend all day in it with each other. 

With both eyes still averted, he climbed into the slippery shower with Momo, knowing what was coming next while also knowing he couldn't prepare himself for it. Just don't think about it, don't focus on it. Then nothing will show, isn't that right?

Momo grabbed the soap and rags and started cleaning Nitori off, first his chest. No one else noticed, but Momo cheeks would a bit more red every time his fingers made contact with the skin under the rag. It was smooth but firm, not to mention flawless. Focusing on the elder's body only served to agitate his own, feeling his dick stir slightly with the thoughts he was having about his senpai. He was thankful Nitori was feeling equal embarrassment and kept his eyes away from him, it'd be humiliating if he noticed how turned on he was getting just from caressing him. 

Now his chest was clean, and his arms were next. They were also smooth and strong, Momotarou couldn't help but fanboy a bit inside when he got to feel all of the muscles. 

"Turn around." He murmured and watched as Nitori did so. His back and ass were just as fine as the front. It made him wonder why the blue-grey boy was so modest and shy about his body. He'd love to show it off, with Nitori as his- 

Back to business.

He scrubbed his back and kneeled to start on Nitori's lower half. The way Nitori went tense when the rag touched his ass was very obvious from this position. Momo didn't stop, rubbing lightly down his legs and then between his thighs. His mind again wandering to places it shouldn't be, if they were to fool around, would his body react this way too?

This was something they'd never done before. In fact- he couldn't remember ever being around while Nitori showered. So how was she supposed to know how sensitive his body was? He had no idea, and he had no idea that it wouldn't be too long until he got his answer. 

When he reached under to cup the inable one's dick through the cloth he could hear Nitori gasp. Not one of shock- but of pleasure. He was already a little hard, showing easily through the thin fibers. As much as he wanted to grope and squeeze and get him more aroused he knew it wouldn't be the best decision. Nitori wasn't interested in him, Momo couldn't put him in that awkward position. 

He quickly moved his hand around to make a washing motion for moving his hand out from between his legs, trying to block the whines and wimpers involuntarily leaving Nitori's throat. After commanding him again to turn around. It took Nitori a minute, but he did and with his wet hair and head tilted down and away from him, Momo couldn't tell how he was feeling. The taller  could see his chest heaving, was he going to cry again...?

Now that his body was cleaned up he dropped the soap and rags and grabbed the shampoo Nitori used. The quicker they moved on the better for both of them. He squeezed some into his hand and started to lather it around in the shorter one's hair, it was super soft, but this he already knew. 

After he was finished Nitori stepped into the water, tilted his head back and let it all drain out. Another painfully tense 12 minutes passed before they were both out and wrapped in towels. There was a split second that he debated staying in longer relax his body, but he knew it was unfair to Nitori. Unable to dry and clothe himself and also unable to release himself. Both of them were still obviously feeling the need to 

 

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Momo smiled while putting a fresh shirt on the other. "No.."After getting dressed, blow drying their hair and leaving the bathroom Momo went to the computer and Nitori sat on his bed with his workbooks. He could still read with minimal difficulty so he decided to do some studying. It was something to take his mind off the only thing it was full of- Momo. 

He tried not to look, but through stolen glances, while they were still drenched he saw the redheads arousal with his own eyes. Now it was branded in his mind- and the book did little to make him flaccid again. 

This was going to be a long and painful night, just as the day was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I'll make the other parts when I can. There should be around 6 parts with different themes. All throughout the week of Nitori needing superhero Momo's assistance. Next chapter will continue from there.


End file.
